


Haikyuu stole my Shorts

by Pixie_sprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Shorts, sweaty cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_sprite/pseuds/Pixie_sprite
Summary: An Ongoing Collection of Haikyuu Shorts.Chapter 1: KagehinaChapter 2: Ushijima & AoneMore will be added as I update!!!





	1. KageHina - Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance - this is my first Haikyuu Fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: The title has nothing to do with the story.

Kageyama and Hinata lay entangled on the sofa, TV blaring in the background. It was anyone's guess how they ended up in this awkward position, but one thing was sure: neither of them were going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Not because they were comfortable. God knows they weren’t. It was because they had both somehow come to the conclusion that the other was comfortable and most likely falling asleep. 

They lay in that horrible position for what felt like hours. Losing feeling in their extremities due to a lack of circulation. The warmth of their bodies causing them to sweat where they made contact. It was horrible, but still neither of them dared risk disturbing the other. It was like a competition, a test of endurance, except they both thought they were the only competitor.

Eventually, the TV went into standby, leaving the room in silence - save for the sound of breathing. Both Kageyama and Hinata were breathing deeply - trying in vain to cool themselves down enough to cope with the heat. Time seemed to stop in that moment, bringing with it a stillness only ever usually felt when you’re alone. The feeling was heavy. It wrapped itself around them - amplifying their exhaustion and dragged them swiftly into their own dreams.

They were going to be tired and sore in the morning. That was a given. But for now they slept softly together, dreaming until deep into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Any feedback would be appreciated!!!!
> 
> More will be added soon. Hopefully...
> 
> (In other news: did you know I can fit almost the entire fic in the summary box? It's over the limit by like 160 characters!)


	2. Ushijima & Aone: Challenge

The stadium was buzzing with loud chatter of teams left right and center. A mix of nervousness and confidence came together to fill the air as teams prepped themselves for their upcoming matches.

Ushijima walked in, his team close behind. As always the corridors went quiet with their arrival and people moved to the side to clear a path for them. After all this time, it was something he still wasn’t used to; he didn’t understand how people could fear him. As much as it confused him, he did nothing to dispel these beliefs. Tendou had always told him that it shows people know they’re strong and Semi had once said that people fear strength. It still didn’t make sense to him, but he liked those explanations.

His team quickly dropped their stuff off in the changing room and began chatting amongst themselves. Ushijima took this has an opportunity to break off from the group. He knew that most of their opponent hadn’t been decided yet, but still he was curious about the possible competitors.

He got to the board and gave it a brief skim, mentally noting which teams stood out to him. He could see people waiting to check their matches out the corner of his eye - avoiding doing so because he was there. He gave the board another quick once-over, deciding that he’ll come back later when it’s less busy. The moment he left the board he saw it once again become crowded. It upset him, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

En route back to his team he passed many people, players and supporters alike. He loved this atmosphere, even if it did leave him feeling a little left out. He could feel the heated looks from opponents that his team had beaten in the past, all out to make up for they’re loss. He could see the people avoiding looking at him, out of fear. Most of those people had accepted they would lose, only here to play the sport they loved rather than earning themselves the title of ‘champion’. 

Ushijima was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by someone standing in front of him. The stranger was roughly the same height as him with white hair and a distinct lack of eyebrows. He wore a determined expression on his face. They stood there for a few seconds before raising his hand, pointing directly at Ushijima. The movement caught Ushijima off guard, but the purpose of the motion was clear to him: It was a challenge. Ushijima continued to make eye contact with the stranger, his own determination setting in and firing him up, before giving a nod - he accepts their challenge. The stranger nods back, lowering his hand and turning briskly to go back to his team. 

Ushijima can see people staring at him, obviously confused the the exchange they just witnessed. He ignored it, his mind instead set on the matches he had today. He was looking forwards to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Feedback would be appreciated!!!
> 
> Also, I'm going to try and get a new chapter up every week so stay tuned.


End file.
